


The Mask She Must Become

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flame Emperor - Freeform, Gen, People Chatting, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Edelgard meets one of the members of the conspiracy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Mask She Must Become

Edelgard stared at the metal mask in her hands. It was white and red and if it had any expression at all, it would be one of disdain.

The blacksmith, a portly man named Ned with burn scars all over his forearms, struck a match on the sole of his boot and lit his pipe. He sat back in his chair with evident satisfaction.

"It's a remarkable piece," Edelgard said at last.

"I should hope so," the blacksmith said. "Poured a lot of sweat into that piece. Not literally, of course. Although, hah, when you're working the forge..."

Edelgard looked up from the mask. The blacksmith, leaning back in his chair, his sleeves rolled up, smoking his pipe, looked a jovial sort. Until she saw his eyes.

"Unusual job, this," he remarked.

"I don't doubt it," Edelgard replied. "But an important one."

"Hmm," said the blacksmith, blowing out smoke. "Shall I tell you something?"

It wasn't the kind of thing one usually said casually to an Imperial heir, but Edelgard supposed that a blacksmith considered his forge his Empire. Besides, she wasn't exactly here in her capacity as heir.

"By all means," she said.

"My brother David, oh he was always a rebellious sort. Smart, I suppose, apple of our mum's eyes, but, well, not smart enough, I think. Had a lot of opinions, had our Dave. Thought a lot about things."

Edelgard smiled. "In my experience, that kind of man is either insightful or foolish. Or both."

"Well, can't say as you're wrong," said the blacksmith. "He kept talking, see. Thought his opinions were real important and had to share them with everyone. Normally someone needs a pint or two before they start mouthing off, but our Dave, well... He thought this whole Crest business was nonsense. That just because someone had some magical whatsit, that was no reason they'd make a good ruler. And I always said to him, Dave, the Goddess wouldn't have blessed 'em if they weren't any good. Stands to reason, right?"

"That's a very common viewpoint," Edelgard said, her voice carefully steady.

"Anyway, one day some Church people came round and, well, that was that, hmm? Mum was inconsolable, but, well, to be honest, I saw it coming. Everyone saw it coming. Our Dave didn't have a lot of friends near the end, you know? And for a while I thought that was it. You know? The end. Then our Daphne was born."

"Daphne would be your daughter I take it?" Edelgard said.

"That's right, that's right," said the blacksmith. "Three years old she was when one day she just lit the hearth with just... well, I don't know how. With magic. So we took her to a distant cousin of ours and he confirmed it. She's got a Crest."

"A Crest-bearer born to a common family?" said Edelgard. "Most people would be overjoyed. But I'm guessing you weren't."

"Maybe our Dave rubbed off on me more than I thought he had," said the blacksmith. "Sure, our Daphne's got a Crest. No doubt there'd be nobles running down the door trying to buy her hand if word ever got out. So's she could have babies for 'em, hmm? And since she's a commoner, if she don't turn out a Crest-bearing child, she could be set aside just as easily. Here she is, three years old, and I get told she's got a destiny as a broodmare. Not something a father wants to hear."

"So that's the reason," said Edelgard, looking down at the pale mask.

"That's about the short of it," said the blacksmith. "Never did figure out how our Daphne ended up with a Crest. Although, my wife's family, a lot of 'em worked as maids to the nobility. Could've been one of her great-grans, if you take my meaning."

"Unfortunately, that's probably it," said Edelgard. "I don't think the Goddess would have much to do with it."

The blacksmith took his pipe out of his mouth and blew out a perfect smoke ring. He regarded it pensively for a moment or two.

"Now, can't say that I know exactly what your plans are," he said slowly. "Just got hired to make this mask. Got told only what I needed to know, as the case may be. But the man who hired me, well..."

"Yes?" said Edelgard.

"Got eyes like a snake, that one," said the blacksmith. "Most nobles look at us commonfolk as human at least, but that man..."

"I know what you mean," said Edelgard. "Unfortunately, he's quite influential."

"Hmm. Well. Make sure he don't get too influential," said the blacksmith. He rose from his chair. "Ah well, I'd better get back to it."

"Yes," said Edelgard, standing up as well. "I shan't keep you any longer."

"Forge never rests," the blacksmith. "And I imagine I won't either before too long. I expect there'll be a lot of demand for swords and armour and suchlike."

"Yes," said Edelgard. "I imagine that might be the case."

* * * * *

The carriage swayed just enough to be mildly annoying. Edelgard sat in silence, the box with the mask in it in her lap. Hubert sat next to her, equally silent. Across from her sat... Arundel. Edelgard tried not to look too dismayed when he broke the silence.

"Quite the find, wasn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle?" Edelgard said.

"That blacksmith. To find someone what that kind of skill in such a common little village," Arundel said.

"Hardly," said Hubert. "In my experience, skill cares little for geography."

"I merely meant to say that it would have been unlikely for him to have had proper teachers," Arundel said. "And yet, for him to become such a capable blacksmith anyway was quite the achievement."

"Perhaps there's a lesson to be learned there," Edelgard remarked. "How did you find him, anyway?"

"Oh, I have informants everywhere," said Arundel. "And one of them caught wind of a pious man who all of a sudden stopped donating quite as much as he used to and seemed less inclined to praise the Goddess in public. I decided to try and find out more about him and eventually learned he harboured a certain amount of sympathy for our cause."

"I see," said Edelgard. "And did he ever tell you why he has that sympathy?"

"No," said Arundel. "But it doesn't really matter. What matters is his work."

"Ah, we're here," said Hubert.

"Sorry?" said Arundel.

"Your manor, Lord Arundel," said Hubert.

The carriage stopped. No servants came rushing out of the manor to open the carriage door for Arundel. Eventually, the carriage driver opened the door for him instead.

"Goodbye, Lord Arundel," Hubert said.

"I trust I'll see you again soon, Uncle," said Edelgard.

"Naturally," Arundel said. "Farewell, Flame Emperor."

Edelgard watched Arundel walk up to his manor through the windows of the carriage. She only spoke again once he'd disappeared inside.

"Hubert?"

"Yes, Lady Edelgard," said Hubert.

"It seems to me that to a certain kind of person, the blacksmith who made this mask for me could represent a loose string in need of tidying up."

"I can't imagine why," said Hubert. "He's discreet, he knows what's at stake, and he doesn't have the full story. Furthermore, he's just some blacksmith from some anonymous little village. Even if he did speak up, nobody would believe him. Not until it was too late. Murdering him, on the other hand, would draw attention. _Someone_ would no doubt start wondering why somebody felt the need to assassinate a harmless village blacksmith."

"Not everybody thinks like you do, Hubert."

"Regrettably, this is true."

"Make sure nothing happens to him."

"It will be done as you say, Lady Edelgard."

"Good."


End file.
